deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Mario
Mario is the main protagonist of the Super Mario series. He appeared in the 13th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Mario VS Sonic, as well as the revisit in the 100th episode, where he fought against Sonic the Hedgehog from the series of the same name. In his second appearance, he was voiced by Kamran Nikhad. History Mario was one of the seven Star Children who would grow up to do phenomenal tasks. He's a plumber, but often is forced to defend the Mushroom Kingdom from the tyrannical Bowser and rescue Princess Peach with the help of occasional allies like his steed Yoshi and his brother Luigi. DEATH BATTLE! Info (Mario VS Sonic (2011)) Background *Height: 5'1" *Can Jump Over 20 Feet *High Stamina *Superhuman Strength *Superhuman Durability *Skilled Combatant Fire Flower *Grants Pyrokinesis *Can Create & Manipulate Fire *Bouncing Fireballs *Ends After Absorbing 1 Deadly Blow Frog Suit *Increases Jump Height *Increases Swimming Speed *Can Breathe Underwater *Resists Water Currents for Better Control *Looks Absolutely Ridiculous! Cape Feather *Wears a Yellow Cape *Can Fly for Unprecedented Amounts of Time *Can Deflect Projectiles *Razor-Sharp Edge Metal Cap *Becomes Living Metal *Nearly Indestructible *Incredibly Heavy *Power Increase *Speed and Maneuverability Remain Unchanged Starman *Invulnerable *Increases Speed *Instantly Kills Foes *Short Time Limit Hammer *Stored in Mario's Pocket *Can Crush Practically Anything *Smaller Hammers can be Thrown Mega Mushroom *Mario Grows Giant *Invulnerable *Can Smash Through Almost Any Obstacle *Lasts for a Short Time DEATH BATTLE! Info (Mario VS Sonic (2018)) Background * Height: 5'1" | 155 cm * Weight: ≈ 200 lb | 90.7 kg * Species: Homo-nintendonus * Age: 24 * Versatile multi-talented fighter * Appears in 362 games * Qualified jobs: Carpenter, plumber, doctor, umpire, chef, brewer, soldier, pilot, submarine captain, animal trainer, NBA player, baseball player, stunt biker, artist, toy maker, theme park owner, referee, rapper Arsenal & Abilities * Ultra Jump * Super Jump Punch * Ultra Hammer * Cappy * Megavitamins * Bottomless Gloves * Lazy Shell * Pyrokinesis ** Fireballs, Ultra Flame, Firebrand Power-Ups * Super Mushroom ** Increases height & power * Boo Mushroom * Mega Mushroom ** Increases size by 10 times * Ice Flower * Gold Flower * Superball Flower * Stopwatch * Super Bell & Lucky Bell ** Transforms him into a cat * Tanooki Suit ** Grants flight & an indestructible stone form * Vanish Cap ** Makes him invisible * Frog Suit * Metal Cap * Wing Cap * Cape Feather * Earlier Times * Retry Clock * Double Cherry ** Creates a perfect duplicate of Mario * Starman * Rainbow Star Feats * Restrained a 5,731 ton Chain Chomp * Crushed buildings as Mega Mario * Lifted & punted Larry's castle * Became Sensei of Jinx's dojo * Quick enough to run up walls * Piloted the Star Driver at Mach 375 * Survived a 2.4 megaton explosion * Defeated Bowser, Wario, Donkey Kong, Cackletta, & Smithy DEATH BATTLE! Quotes Mario VS Sonic (2018) * Hmm? Hello? That's-a mine! * Let's-a go. * Oh, Mama Mia... * So long-a, hedgehog! * Wahoo! I'm the winner! One Minute Melee Mario appeared in Season 5 of One Minute Melee, where he fought against his DEATH BATTLE! opponent Sonic the Hedgehog and won. Prior to that, Mario has made cameos in "Bowser VS Mecha Sonic" and "Goomba VS Waddle Dee". DBX Mario appeared in Season 2 of DBX, where he fought against his younger brother Luigi and ended up drawing due to Bowser's interference. He later made a cameo appearance in the beginning of the Season 4 Finale of DBX, "Batman VS Iron Man", where he can be seen in the crowd during the auction. Gallery MarioSprite.gif|Sprite used in DEATH BATTLE! Mario Sprite used in DBX.png|Sprite used in DBX and One Minute Melee N I P P L E S.jpg|Hand-drawn beach Mario design used in DEATH BATTLE! DB! Mario (Blind Ferret).png|Hand-drawn design used in DEATH BATTLE! Cat Mario (Blind Ferret).png|Hand-drawn Cat Mario design used in DEATH BATTLE! Rainbow Wing Mario.gif|Hand-drawn Invincible Mario design with the Wing Cap used in DEATH BATTLE! Fire_Mario.png|Fire Mario Super Mario Brothers - Mario in his frog suit as seen in Super Mario Brothers 3.png|Frog Mario Super Mario Brothers - Mario with the Cape Feather as seen in Super Mario World.png|Cape Mario Metal_Mario_Lean.png|Metal Mario Nsmb2_starman_mario.png|Invincible Mario Mario with his Ultra Hammer.png|Mario wielding his Ultra Hammer 444px-MegaMario_NSMB2.png|Mega Mario Ice Mario.png|Ice Mario Mario Chat.png|Cat Mario Double Mario.png|Double Mario Gold Mario.png|Gold Mario WingMarioSM64DS.png|Wing Mario Tanooki_Mario_Artwork_-_Super_Mario_3D_World.png|Tanooki Mario 20130507112811!Boo_Mario_Super_Mario_Galaxy_2.png|Boo Mario VanishMarioSM64.png|Vanish Mario SuperBallMario.png|Superball Mario 20160121222702!Stop_watch.PNG|Stopwatch 250px-Cappy_Super_Mario_Odyssey.png|Cappy DrMarioWorldMegavitamin.png|Megavitamin SMRPG_LazyShell.png|Lazy Shell Mario's Firebrand.gif|Firebrand MarioSuperJumpPunch-SSBU.png|Super Jump Punch MammaMiaThatsaStronkPlumber.gif|Mario lifting and punting Larry's Castle Trivia *Mario is the fifth Nintendo character to appear, after Samus Aran, Goomba, Koopa Troopa and Yoshi, and with the next 20 being Princess Zelda, Princess Peach, Link, Pikachu, Fox McCloud, Luigi, Venusaur, Blastoise, Charizard, Kirby, Donkey Kong, Red, Bowser, Ganondorf, Mewtwo, Lucario, Pit, Wario, King Dedede and Captain Falcon. **He is the third Nintendo character to lose, after Goomba and Koopa Troopa, and with the next ten being Princess Zelda, Pikachu, Luigi, Venusaur, Charizard, Red, Bowser, Pit, Wario and Ganondorf. ** He is the 12th Nintendo character to win, after Samus Aran, Yoshi, Princess Peach, Link, Fox McCloud, Blastoise, Kirby, Donkey Kong, Ganondorf, Mewtwo and Lucario, and with the next two being King Dedede and Captain Falcon. ** He is the first Nintendo character with a Sega opponent, with the next three being Luigi, Donkey Kong and Mewtwo. ** He is the fourth Super Mario character to appear, after Goomba, Koopa Troopa and Yoshi, and with the next five being Princess Peach, Luigi, Donkey Kong, Bowser and Wario. * Mario is the first combatant who didn't receive a voice actor while their opponent did, with original clips by Charles Martinet from previous games being used for Mario. The next four characters who didn't receive a voice actor are Dr. Wily (and technically Bass), Doomsday, Lucario and Crash Bandicoot. * Mario and his opponent are the 14th and 15th returning combatants, after Leonardo, Batman, Boba Fett, Samus Aran, Son Goku, Superman, Charizard, Shadow the Hedgehog, Deadpool, Metal Sonic, Thor, Wonder Woman and Ryu, and with the next five being Mega Man, Captain Marvel, Tommy Oliver, Ganondorf and Red Ranger. ** He is the seventh loser to return, after Batman, Boba Fett, Son Goku, Charizard, Shadow the Hedgehog, Wonder Woman and Ryu, and with the next four being Mega Man, Captain Marvel, Tommy Oliver and Red Ranger. ** He is the fourth loser to win, after Batman, Wonder Woman and Ryu. ** He is the third Nintendo character to return, after Samus Aran and Charizard, and with the next one being Ganondorf. ** He is the first loser to win against the same opponent they lost to. * The sprite used for Mario in Mario VS Sonic (2011) was taken from an early build of Super Smash Flash 2, specifically v0.9. * Mario, along with his brother Luigi, are the first combatants to not die in DBX. * Mario is the fourth character to have a win, loss, and a tie, after Ryu, Deadpool and Lucario, and with the next four being Sephiroth, Vergil, Kenshiro and Sasuke Uchiha. * Mario and his opponent are the eighth pair of combatants to fight against each other in both DEATH BATTLE! and One Minute Melee, after Deadpool & Deathstroke, Hercule Satan & Dan Hibiki, Green Arrow & Hawkeye, Vegeta & Shadow, Natsu Dragneel & Portgas D. Ace, Lucario & Renamon and Luigi & Tails, and with the next six pairs being Sephiroth & Vergil, Jotaro Kujo & Kenshiro, Ryu & Jin Kazama, Link & Cloud Strife, Ken Masters & Terry Bogard and Mob & Tatsumaki. * Mario and his opponent are the third pair of combatants to fight against each other three times, after Akuma & Kenpachi Zaraki and Sephiroth & Vergil, and with the next pair being Frieza and Mewtwo. * Mario and his opponent are the first two combatants to have a sprite and traditionally animated appearances in DEATH BATTLE!. * Mario is the second combatant to be voiced by Kamran Nikhad, after Sephiroth. References * Mario on Wikipedia * Mario on the Super Mario Wiki Category:Combatants Category:Male Category:Shapeshifters Category:Magic Users Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Mario Bros. Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Mascots Category:Death Battle Loser Category:Season 1 Combatants Category:Boomstick's Favorite Combatants Category:Combatants with a Rival Category:Combatants with Fan-Made Sprites Category:Smash Bros Combatants Category:Human Category:DBX Combatants Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Combatants who appeared on The Desk of Death Battle Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Fire Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Ice Users Category:DBX Loser Category:Light Users Category:One-Minute Melee Combatants Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Doctors Category:Metal Users Category:Protagonists Category:One-Minute Melee Victor Category:DBX Draw Category:Metahumans Category:Returning Combatants Category:Season 5 Combatants Category:Combatants that are traditionally animated Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Time Manipulators Category:Flying combatants Category:Merciful Combatants Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Super Mode Users Category:4th Wall Breakers